User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 83 - Ice Ice Baby
Episode 83: Ice Ice Baby Premise: The contestants participate in an ice challenge. Jo asserts herself as team leader and Scott vows to take down his teammates one by one. Fun Fact(s): Dakota's full name is Dakota Milton. Also, Scott wasn't held enough as a child, according to Dawn. Challenge: Climbing up rock mountain, Capture the Flag in the ice Winner(s): Mutant Maggots Eliminated: B, for being sabotaged and framed by Scott Reward(s): McClean Brand Hot Chocolate My Favorite Part: Jo messing with Anne Maria. This was a pretty good episode. It definitely had good comedy going for it. I can safely say that Jo is my favorite character this season because of her strategy, her sass, and best of all......HER SWEATPANTS! She definitely had some great moments this season and she was actually a pretty good leader. It was fun seeing her and Brick competing in an eating contest and thumb-wrestling match in this episode. Sassing Anne Maria was gut-bustingly hilarious. Calling her "spray head" and "poofe head" made me laugh so hard and throwing out her spray can was hilarious too. It's also really funny seeing her tell people not to touch da hair. And there was another hilarious moment when she ran over to punch Jo, but accidentally punched Brick instead. Heck, I really like Brick too. I like how he's competitive, but also very good-natured and loyal to everyone he interacts to. He's also really funny too, especially when he accidentally dislocates his arm (and then Mike gives him a high-five on that arm :P). There were also little moments, like Sam spewing gruel at Scott in the beginning, a snowball blowing up on Scott's face, Lightning running to "win it" for his team and falling in the icy lake, Sam calling himself "thunder" and failing epically, the giant beetle jumping on Cameron and Cameron screaming, "I want my bubble! I want my bubble!", and Scott telling Lightning to shut his mouth for once. Mike's new personality Vito was also pretty fun to watch. He's pretty good-looking too, but he's no ALEJANDRO. Or should I say, Fabulandro? Lol, anyways, back to the episode. Mike and Zoey's moments were kind of cute and it was pretty cute seeing Zoey gush over Mike in the confessional. I guess that's how any girl feels when they have a crush. I guess my only complaint about this episode is Scott. I'm really not a big fan of his strategy and I think it would've been much better if he sabotaged the OTHER team instead of his own team. That would have made a lot more sense. And I think B's elimination was a bit unfair, considering how much he contributed to his team, despite him being silent all the time. I really liked seeing his inteliigence being applied to the challenges and I think he's a pretty unique character. But aside from that, I don't have too many strong feelings for him and wasn't too mad that he was gone. I was hoping he would get more development, but I guess you have to take what you get. The challenge was decent as well. Despite there not being too much tension nor a lot of excitement, this episode has just enough comedy for me to call it a GOOD episode. Also, what is up with all the McClean Brand rewards? Category:Blog posts